El Tigre: the Blackest Night!
by ComicGhost
Summary: Special Crossover!


_**The Miracle City Graveyard**_

On the night before the day that the world honored it's fallen superheroes, Miracle City was the only town not to join in the festivities. Why, you may ask? Because it had no worthy heroes to honor. Heroes like Martian Manhunter, the Question, Hawk and Dove, Firestorm and Elongated Man had all deserved their praise because of their deeds; even several Flash villains were honored by their fellow Rogues, because of the Rouge's code of honor. But White Pantera and Puma Loco had no such luck; because of the fact that they had manipulated and mentally abused Manny Rivera, they would get no such praise. So no decorations, no free food, no nothing; Miracle City couldn't think of any reason to celebrate a hero who only concerned himself with furthering his own career thru his only son, and a villain who would do the same to his grandson. Still if anyone were in the graveyard, they would have seen a mysterious, black clad figure lurking amongst the tombstones, carrying a skull in his hands. When the figure reached the graves of White Pantera and Puma Loco, he held up his skull and said in a voice so cold, you could swear it was winter, "WHITE PANTERA AND PUMA LOCO OF EARTH….RISE."

And from his skull's mouth, out came two small, glowing black rings, which landed on the grass covered graves.

_**The Next Day **_

"Don't even know why I'm here", Manny told Frida as they were getting covered in rain while they were standing over the graves of Manny's father and grandfather, "I mean, I hate these guys for how they treated me."

"I know, Manny", said Frida, "but c'mon, every other superhero is getting into it; I mean, the Justice Society are paying their respects to Golden Age Atom, Hourman, Starman, and Dr. Mid-Nite, the original Justice League International members are visiting the Blue Beetle's grave*, even all the Flash's enemies have gotten together and are visiting the graves of their pals."

"Yeah, but only 'cause those guys deserve such honor; these two jackasses didn't even know the meaning of honor. To them, I was just a slave who they could brainwash over and over until I picked a side. Face it, Freeds; they probably got what they deserved."

"Look, I can sympathize with you; how do you think I felt when you and Black Cuervo started to hang out, and then we found out she was only using you? I wanted to rip her head off for doing that to you."

"That was different; Cuervo only wanted to get back at you. My father and grandfather only saw me as the future of their careers."

"I'll just leave you alone, if that's okay."

"That's fine."

As Frida walked away, she saw Manny's mother, Maria, in the distance, standing beside her minivan.

"So, how's he holding up?"

"Not good; he's still super pissed at those two for the years of mental abuse he suffered 'cause of them."

"And to think I ignored Hal when he warned me about Rodolfo."

"Who's Hal?"

"No one important."

Back at the graves, Manny stood there, with an angry look on his face, thinking, "Well, congratu-freakin-lations. You two finally got me to visit you. Not surprised, though; you guys always got whatever you always fuckin' wanted, 'specially when it came to me. But when you two were crushed by that giant monster, that was just God pulling a big "screw you" on you two creeps. Still, there were some great times, but that doesn't excuse just how you treated me. I sincerely hope the fires of hell are hot enough for you bastards."

But as Manny started to walk away, he heard something that sounded like something breaking, then the sound of an explosion…and realized they were coming from the graves. Spinning his belt buckle and changing into El Tigre, Manny headed back to the graves, and saw that the graves had been broken from within, and the dirt surrounding them was blasted clear off.

"Hello, _mijo._"

Turning around, Manny saw something that made his blood run cold: standing before him were his father and grandfather, alive yet dead, with gray, rotting skin, wearing black and purple versions of the costumes they wore in life.

"What's the matter?" asked White Pantera, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Wha-wha-wha…"

"What's happened to us, grandson?" asked Puma Loco, "oh, we've just joined a new team. And it doesn't matter if you're good or evil, so long as you get the job done…"

"Job?"

"It's quite simple, son", said White Pantera, "You see, a Black Lantern's job is to recruit more members by granting them life's greatest gift: death. And you're our first recruit."

"Why?"

"Because, dear boy," answered Puma Loco, "this is what you want."

"Si, son, you want to be part of the Black Lantern Corps."

Hearing their words, Manny knew what was going on; once again, his father and grandfather were trying to brainwash him into their beliefs, but this time, he knew how to use it to his advantage.

"Y'know something? You guys are right. I do want this; I've never wanted anything like this before in my life. Who cares if I'm a zombie? At least I'll be with you guys again, just like old times."

Shocked at his son's willingness, White Pantera turned to his father and said, "Wow, that was pretty easy."

"Si" replied Puma Loco, "At least Hawkman and Hawkgirl put up a fight before Ralph** and Sue killed them."

"Oh well. Now, hold still, Manny, cause this is gonna hurt a lot."

"Dad, before you rip my heart out, I just gotta say: thanks."

"For what?"

"For being so freakin' gullible!"

Within the fraction it takes for a heart to beat, El Tigre punched his zombie father right in the mouth, and sent him flying into a mausoleum.

"God, I've wanted to do that for long time."

"Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brien…!"

"Ah, Shaddup! I've had it with listening to you fill my head with lies, and trying to get me to be a slime ball like you!"

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

"Hell yeah, I'm ungrateful! I'm ungrateful for all the years of mental abuse you and this old piece of crap put me thru! I mean, who the hell makes their son do stupid things like "beautifying the city", or doesn't give a rat's ass about my reluctance about destroying a pet that became a thirty foot monster?!"

"So what? At least you learned something!"

"Yeah, I learned to hate people like you! All that ever mattered to you was making me live up to your warped expectations instead of letting me be myself!"

"Pfft, that's so overrated…"

"SHUT UP!"

Firing his grapple claw, Manny fired his grapple claw and slammed his father in the face.

"And you know what else? You really don't deserve any praise! Dove died saving a child from falling debris, Aztek died to allow Superman to destroy Mageddon, and Batman died*** to save the universe from Darkseid!All those guys earned their praises! You died while fighting with Grandpapi over which side I should be on!"

Now enraged by his son's words, White Pantera raised his Black Lantern ring and blasted his own son with an energy beam.

"I should have just beaten you like any good abusive father would", said White Pantera as he walked towards his son. "Forget making you a Black Lantern, I'm just gonna rip your fucking head off."

"Ohhhh, Rudolfo just swore!" Puma Loco said in a sarcastic tone, "You naughty boy!"

"Shut up, old man. And as for you, you rotten little bastard, I'm going to do what no villain's ever accomplished; I'm gonna finish off El Tigre…"

But as White Pantera used his power ring to create a giant sledgehammer, he was kicked out of the way by La Tigressa. Regaining consciousness, Manny saw Frida stand over him, with a concerned look on her face.

"Dude, you alright", Frida asked.

"I'm fine", Manny replied, "and by the way, I'm totally catching an up skirt right now."

Blushing at the cheeks, Frida pulled down her skirt, and said "Pervert."

"I was just joking. So, what're you doing here?"

"Well, we were wondering what was taking you so long, so I decided to check it out, and saw your zombie dad about to kill you."

"Well thanks for saving my ass. Now, if you don't mind, I have some daddy issues to tend to."

As Manny left, Puma Loco came towards Frida, and after eyeing her, said "My, Frida, you're becoming quite the beautiful young woman."

Offended at these words, La Tigressa punched Puma Loco's lights out and asked herself, "Why is it that all old men are perverts?"

Picking himself back up, White Pantera came face to face with his son, who then grabbed him by the skull and kneed him in the face.

"That was for Chewy!"

El Tigre then grabbed White Pantera by the collar and tossed him against a nearby tree.

"And that's for allowing those other jerks who dare call themselves heroes to ban from that ridiculous convention! What the hell is a heromitor anyway, and who fuckin' uses it?!"

Before White Pantera could recover, El Tigre then grabbed him by the throat.

"And this is just cause you're the biggest damn jackass I know."

And with these words, Manny began to pummel his father in the face, then threw him on the ground, and continued to punch him in the face.

"STOP!" cried a frightened White Pantera, "Please! I'm sorry, alright! I'm sorry that Grandpapi and I made your life miserable! Just please stop!"

"Alright. Now both of you get back in your casket, and don't ever come back to life. Ever. 'Cause if you do, I won't be so merciful next time."

Obeying his son, White Pantera picked up his unconscious father and walked back to their graves, taking off his father's Black Lantern ring, and restoring him to a corpse, and dropping him in his coffin, then did the same to himself.

"Good riddance", Manny said as he walked away.

"Dude, your mom is soooo not gonna believe this", said Frida as she joined him.

Elsewhere, watching the event from far away, was Green Lantern Hal Jordan's old nemesis, Black hand, who had watched the event with sick glee.

"Hmm, how disappointing", the death obsessed super villain thought to himself, "and I was expecting him to kill those two. Oh, well, easy come, easy go. Besides, I've thousands more where they came from…"

_**SO NOT THE END!**_

*That's what's confusing; Ted Kord created a time paradox that allowed him to be both in a grave AND alive, so he shouldn't be a Black Lantern

**Ralph Dibny,aka the Elongated Man

***Not really, he's just trapped in the distant past.


End file.
